Consolation
by fluoresceine
Summary: "Aku disini, didepanmu. Kim Taehyung yang ada didepanmu." -KTH [BTS, Bangtan, Seokjin & Taehyung, JinV, JinTae, VJin, TaeJin / RnR please]


**Consolation**  
 **by Fluoresceine**  
 **[BTS Jin (Kim Seokjin) & BTS V (Kim Taehyung)] **

"Aku disini, didepanmu. Kim Taehyung yang ada didepanmu." -KTH

* * *

"Sebentar lagi.. yass sebentar lagi, kau kuat Taehyung-ahhh!" Ujarnya nya kepada diri sendiri menyemangati.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:23 AM. Apa yang di lakukan Taehyung selarut ini? Apalagi kalau bukan porposal penelitian sialannya itu yang-uh sabar lah, ini sudah menjadi resiko mahasiswa yang mengontrak kelas Jung saem. Kamar itu terlihat berantakkan, tak kalah dengan manusia yang sedang berkutik di depan laptopnya. Dia terlihat sangat lelah, badannya kurus, rambutnya berantakan, ah bahkan bawah matanya yang menghitam!

"Sepertinya secangkir kopi cukup enak..." Lagi, ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu kamar untuk pergi ke dapur membuat secangkir kopi. Tetapi kakinya terhenti saat melihat seseorang terbaring nyenyak di sofa ruang tengah apartemen itu.

"Hyung, bangun. Kau ketiduran lagi eh?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya gumaman seseorang yang terlelap dan suara tv menampilkan berita tengah malam yang terdengar.

"Hyung... kau harus pindah ke kamar. Kau tidak ingin sakit badan kan tidur di sofa begini?"

"Hmm sebentar namjoon-a, 5 menit lagi" yang awalnya bergumam pun akhirnya menjawab dengan mata tertutup.

"A..aku... baiklah hyung, 5 menit lagi" Taehyung menjawab dengan terbata dan senyum yang dipaksakannya.

Tidak, Taehyung tidak salah dengar. Hyungnya itu memang mengatakan Namjoon, bukan Taehyung. Sudah kesekian kalinya dalam sebulan ini, Seokjin terus memanggil Namjoon dalam tidurnya. Taehyung sudah biasa dengan hal itu, sungguh. Dan Taehyung tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

 _Hyung selamat pagi! Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Hanya sundubu jigae, tak apa kan? Kalau sudah dingin, kau bisa mengangatkannya kembali di microwave. Aku akan pulang sore nanti dan menunggumu pulang kerja. Semangat hari ini hyung! :) -TAEHYUNG_

Seokjin membaca note itu sambil melirik sundubu jigae yang hampir dingin di meja makannya. Hampir dingin? Iya, tandanya Taehyung sudah pergi ke kampusnya dari tadi. Seokjin duduk di meja makan tersebut sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Yaa mengingat semalam ia terlelap karena habis menangis diam-diam di depan tv nya. Tunggu, sepertinya ia melewatkan sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa ia terbangun berada di kamarnya? Apakah Taehyung yang menggendongnya ke kamarnya?

"Tsk.. bahkan tubuhnya sangat kurus. Menggendongku ke kamar? Sepertinya aku tidak sadar semalam aku diseret ke kamar karena ia tidak kuat menggendongku" gumamnya dalam hati.

Seokjin tersenyum dan segera membuka hp nya mengetikkan sesuatu dan mengirimnya.

 _ **To: Taehyung Kim**_

 _07:46 AM_

 _"Lain kali jangan memaksakan menggendongku ke kamar tae, kau sangat kurus. Aku tidak mau tulangmu patah gara-gara aku, paham? Anyway terimakasih sundubu jigae nya. Kau pulang seperti biasa kan? Tunggu aku didepan halte kampus mu, aku akan menjemputmu."_

 _Send._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tidak biasanya Taehyung sangat semangat di hari Jum'at. Padahal hari itu adalah hari yang sangat padat di kampusnya dan yaa... hari yang medekati weekend yang membuat cadangan semangatnya mulai menipis. Lalu apa yang membuat ia semangat? Apalagi kalau bukan sms dari Seokjin yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan dijemput? Taehyung sudah memikirkan akan mengajak Seokjin ke cafe dekat kampusnya yang akhir minggu lalu baru dibuka sebelum mereka pulang ke apartemen. Ah sepertinya bisa mampir ke toko buku juga? Taehyung akan meminta Seokjin menemaninya mencari buku untuk referensi penelitiannya. Taehyung tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya sampai-

"Ya taehyung! Kau melamun?! Ayo pulang, kelas sudah berakhir 3 menit yang lalu!" Jimin menggerutu kesal membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung.

"Aaah sudah selesai kah? Mian Chim, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu hehe. Ayo kita pulang!" Seru Taehyung sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Jimin yang kecil dan bisa dibilang sangat pas untuk di genggam.

"Aneh.. tak biasanya... ada sesuatu ya? Kau bersemangat sekali, Tae"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Hehe kau harus tau, aku tentu sangat bersemangat. Karena Seokjin hyung akan menjemputku hehehe"

"Whoaa daebak. Apakah mood Seokjin hyung sedang bagus? Biasanya kan- ah sakit Tae!" Jimin meng-aduh sambil memegang jidatnya yang disentil oleh jari lentik Taehyung.

"Jaga bicaramu chim, Seokjin hyung pada dasarnya sangat baik kok. Hanya keadaan saja yang membuat ia sedikit berubah huh. Dah yaa aku akan berlari menuju halte, Seokjin hyung pasti sudah menungguku. Kau hati-hati berjalan ke asrama nya ya! Awas jangan genit pada ahjumma yang selalu mengambil laundry sore ini haha" suara Taehyung semakin mengecil karena Taehyung berlari menjauhi Jimin yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Semoga aku tidak mendengar tangisanmu malam ini, Tae" Jimin berbicara dalam hati, tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taehyung yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

 ** _To:_** **❤ Seokjin Hyung ❤**

 _04:30 PM_

 _"Hyung, kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggu di halte dari setengah jam yang lalu :D"_

 _Send._

 ** _From:_** **❤ Seokjin Hyung ❤**

 _05:02 PM_

 _"Ah tae maaf, aku ada acara makan malam mendadak di kantor. Mungkin 1 jam lagi atau kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"_

 ** _To:_** _ **❤ Seokjin Hyung ❤**_

 _05:02 PM_

 _"Begitu ya hyung? Aku akan menunggumu hyung. Satu jam kan? :D"_

 _Send._

 ** _To: ❤ Seokjin Hyung ❤_**

 _06.18 PM_

 _"Hyung? Belum selesai ya?"_

 _Send._

 ** _To:_** **❤ Seokjin Hyung ❤**

 _07.35 PM_

 _"Baiklah hyung, aku pulang sendiri. Hati-hati saat kau pulang ya hyung! :)"_

 _Send._

Sudah biasa, Taehyung sudah biasa jika Seokjin begini. Walaupun sudah biasa tetapi Taehyung tetap tidak baik-baik saja. Taehyung tertawa dalam hati, konyol sekali dirinya sudah merencanakan banyak hal saat Seokjin menjemputnya. Mustahil, memang mustahil bisa melakukan itu semua. Syukurlah Taehyung segera ber-inisiatif untuk pulang sendiri, karena bis yang sedang di tumpanginya saat ini adalah bis yang terakhir menuju kawasan apartemen Seokjin omong-omong.

.

.

.

"Hyung? Kau kah itu?" Taehyung segera menoleh ke arah pintu yang menggebrak terbuka tidak santai.

"Ah hyung kau baik-baik saja?!" Taehyung segera berlari saat melihat Seokjin berjalan dengan sempoyongan, ah pasti ia mabuk (lagi).

"Lepaskan aku! Kau siapa? Kalau kau bukan Namjoon jangan menyentuhku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri uhh" bentak Seokjin sambil berusaha melepas tangan Taehyung yang memegang bahunya untuk membantu berjalan.

"Tapi kau berjalan saja susah hyung!" Taehyung balik membentak sambil membantu Seokjin berjalan ke kamarnya.

Taehyung menghela nafas saat berhasil menidurkan Seokjin di kasurnya. Segera ia melepas sepatu yang masih Seokjin pakai, tak lupa juga jas kantor dan dasinya. Taehyung menarik selimut sampai dada Seokjin dan ketika ia hendak beranjak keluar kamar, tangan Seokjin menahan Taehyung untuk pergi.

"Namjoon-a, kau kah itu?" Seokjin berbicara dengan suara seraknya dan membuka matanya.

"..."

"Benar, itu kau haha. Jangan tinggalkan aku joon-a, kau tau kan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu?"

"..."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu joon-a, kau semakin menggemaskan. Sini tidurlah disampingku, jangan kemana-mana" Seokjin tersenyum sambil menepukkan tempat di sebelahnya yang kosong.

Taehyung tetap diam tersenyum lirih dan segera melangkah mendudukkan dirinya di kasur tepat di sebelah Seokjin.

"Jangan begitu hyung... bukan kau saja yang kehilangan Namjoon hyung, tapi aku juga" Taehyung berkata pelan sambil mengelus rambut Seokjin yang sangat halus.

"Ah mungkin rasanya beda ya? Kau kan kekasihnya... tapi cobalah menerima kenyataannya hyung. Aku pun sebagai adik kandung Namjoon hyung juga belajar menerima kenyataan" Taehyung tersenyum, menahan tangisnya.

"Hmmm" Seokjin menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Jujur aku sedih. Kau yang memintaku untuk selalu ada untukmu hyung. Tapi kau juga yang mencampakkan ku. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

Iya memang benar, Seokjin yang memintanya. Setelah Namjoon meninggal satu bulan yang lalu, hidup Seokjin sangat kacau. Dan dia sendiri yang meminta Taehyung untuk pindah ke apartemennya untuk tinggal bersama. Taehyung pun meng-iyakan nya dan segera pindah dari asrama kampusnya demi Seokjin.

"Apa sebegitu miripnya ya aku dengan Namjoon hyung?" Taehyung tersenyum lagi.

Dulu, beberapa hari setelah Namjoon meninggal, Seokjin pernah mabuk berat dan tentu Taehyung ada disana. Seokjin terus memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan Namjoon walaupun Taehyung terus mengigatkannya bahwa ia bukanlah Namjoon. Dan kau tau apa jawaban Seokjin? Seokjin bilang Taehyung mempunyai mata bulat dan suara rendah yang sama persis seperti Namjoon. Dan Taehyung tersenyum pahit. Bahkan Seokjin melihat diri Taehyung pun karena bagian dari Namjoon yang ada pada dirinya. Seokjin tidak melihat diri Taehyung apa adanya.

"Tak apa... mungkin sulit melupakan Namjoon hyung, tapi sadarlah hyung, aku disini didepanmu. Kim Taehyung yang ada di depanmu. Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan Namjoon. Aku tidak bermaksud, tapi itu menyakitiku hyung..." Saat ini suara Taehyung sudah bergetar dan Taehyung tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.

Apakah ini sebagian dari karma yang Taehyung terima? Iya, karma karena Taehyung melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan menyukai Seokjin yang notabene nya adalah kekasih kakaknya sendiri. Tapi soal hati, siapa yang bisa mengontrolnya?

.

.

.

 **Tbc / End?**

* * *

AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA HUHU.

Yang mau Tae pairing sama Jin, here it is~ maaf lama banget abisnya kemarin uts 2 minggu dan sibuk praktikum juga huhu.

Gaje ga sih? Gaje ya he he. Ditunggu ya review nya! Dan maunya ini berlanjut atau udahan aja? Wkwk.


End file.
